Silver Samurai vs Katana
Katana vs SS Gog.png|A Duel of the Modern Samurai (Thanks Gogeta46power) SS VS K 2.jpg|Who will win in this Battle of Death... Silver Samurai vs Katana by OmnicidalClown1992.jpg|...and who will be the one to Die? Silver Samurai.jpg|'Will I be the one to fall on this Day...' DC Katana.jpg|''...Or will I be the one to take the plunge?'' A Feudal Error.png|''Live by the Sword die by the Sword'' Description Marvel Comics vs DC Comics it's a fantastic Duel of Two Modern Samurai Warriors will the Silver Samurai shine through over His foe or will Katana leave the Crimeboss all Souled out in the end. Interlude (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY) "Among the Warriors of Legends that have existed throughout History the Samurai are regarded as some of the Skilled, Respected and Dangerous ones." Ace proclaimed, 'Now then a Samurai wasn't just your typical everyday bodyguard, He was a Warrior trained to Master the Art of War and Combat they would only serve the elite upper-class. Honor was the Samurai's very reason for living." "And today we've got two of the best ones we've ever seen from Comic Book history here to face eacother in a Battle to the Death." Jax added. "Marvel's Sliver Samurai the Mutant Leader of the Yashida Clan." "And DC's Katana the rightful Leader of the Sword Clan I'm Jax and this guy is named Ace." "And it's our job to analyze their Weapons, Armor, and Skills to find out who would win a Death Battle." Silver Samurai (Keniuchio Harada) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P4h0FORgk4s) "This is the stroy of a Japanese Man named Keniuchou Harada the Man who would eventually become known to the world as the Super Villain named the Silver Samurai He was born into the World as the illegitmate bastard Child to a Japanese Crimeboss/Lord who happened to lead the Yasida Clan a Clan that would never fall to Him as Birthright due to the very nature of His existence" Ace stated. "Wow no need to be so insulting Ace...Oh wait you mean the Mariage kind not the insult kind uh whoops...anyway with no clear goal or Future ahead Harada decided to just become a Samurai becuase why the F not am I right?" Jax asked the crowd. Silver Samurai Background *'Real name: Kenuichio Harada' *'Height: 6 ft 6 in | 201.17 cm' *'Weight: 310 lbs | 140.6 kg 370 lbs | 167.6 kg (In Armor)' *'Leader of the Yashida Clan' *'Rival to the Wolverine' *'Classified as a Homo-Superior (A Mutant)' *'Illigimate son of Lord Shingen Harada' *'Once encountered John Belushi on SNL although recent references have replaced Belushi with Chris Farley.' *'The name "Keniuchio" actually does not exist in the Japanese language.' "As He grew up into a Man Harada trianed hard to ensure that His dream would come true He learned multiple Fighting Styles and Martial Arts including Bajutsu the art of horseback, Bujitsu, military strategy, Iaijutsu, the sword-based quick draw, Tantojutsu, AKA knife fighting, Ninjutsu, which is made of 18 Diffrent Skills (Kusarigamajutsu – kusarigama (chain-sickle) techniques, Naginatajutsu – naginata (polearm) techniques,Seishinteki kyōyō – spiritual refinement, Shinobi-iri – stealth and infiltration, Shurikenjutsu – throwing weapons techniques, Sōjutsu – spear techniques, Sui-ren – water training,Taijutsu – unarmed combat & Tenmon – meteorology), Kyujutsu, the skill of archery, Jujutsu close combat with a short or no weapon at all and of course Karate Do." "So quick question how many more Jutsus do you think He can learn?" "Well He could learn at least one more apparently. Kenjutsu. it's the art of Japanese Swordfighting becuase after all, what's a Samurai without a trusty, shiny & sharpened Katana at his side?." "Deadweight or just plain dead that's what if He wasn't so good at swinging a Sword that is." "However there was one problem with this plan the way of the Samurai no longer held a place in the Modern Era and within a world filled with crazy Super Humans with all types of Powers Harada knew He needed to dedicate Himself to the art in a way no one else did before." "He wouldn't just become a Samurai no Harada would become the Silver Samurai." "Yep...Anyway sometime in the Future likely at the age of 13 Harada discovered that He had one of these insane Super Powers for Himself as it turns out He was a Homo-Superior more commonely refered to as a Mutant ahem Mutantion it is the key to our evolution granting a lucky few Super Human Powers and Harada found He had the Power to generate a Tachyon Field around what He holds." "Tachyons now those sound cool but what are they exactly?" 'Abilities, Weaponary, Equipment & Mutation ' Peek Human Conditioning *'Master Martial Artist' *'Expert Swordsman ' *'Silver Samurai Armor (Steel armor plating covers vital body parts & light enough to not hamper his mobility)' *'Telepotation Ring (Allows the Silver Samurai to teleport anywhere on the Globe)' *'Throwing Knives, Kunai & Ninja Shuriken' *'Tanto Blade (Short Combat Knife)' *'Ordinary Katana' *'Mramasa Blade (The Black Blade it was made by the hands of Muramasa Himself it grants Superhuman Physical Attributes to its Fated wielder it slowly drives the Wielder to Rage & Madness thanks to a part of Muramasa's Soul that lives within the blade) ' *'Tachyon Energy Field: Harada has the innate Ability to generate a Tachyon Field from within His body a putative class of particles which able to travel faster than the speed of light the Silver Samurai can focus this energy through anything though He typically focuses this field through His sword allowing it to cut through almost any substance.' "Right well Tachyons are a special particles that travel at speeds faster than Light which may explian how Harada's cutting ability works vibrating the Bladed weapon at speeds faster than light allowing Him cut through almost anything know to Man except for certain Tough Metals but while it can't cut through these Metals it can cut through Ghosts & Astral beings somehow." "Hmm 'Tough Metals' you mean like the Wolverine and Black Panther Super Metals that is pretty cool I'd love to able to cut through anything like the Silver Samurai who's able to bring down whole buildings I could finally teach our damned Neighbors a lesson." "Anyway as when He was a young Man Harada as the Silver Saumrai became a talented mercenary selling His skills out to the highest bidder in New York City at first He worked for a criminal Mandrill then He worked for the terrorist organization called Hydra acting as a bodyguard to one of their agents Her name Ophelia Sarkissian AKA the Infamous Viper it was during these jobs the Young Samurai Warrior came to blows with many Hero types including the Blind Ninja Daredevil,.the Amazing Spider-Man, the Super Spy Nick Fury,the Master of Kung-Fu Shang-Chi, and the Infamous Black Widow." "Then one Day His 'Father' passed away so Harada sought to take over the clan from His half Sister Mariko Yashida but He was stopped by a Ronin named Yukio who was the lover of His Sister and His future rival the Mutant adventurer the Wolverine." "The Silver Samurai would later aid the Wolverine to free American private investigator who goes by the name of Jessica Drew from the influence of Black Blade of Muramasa,which then took over Wolverine nearly making Him kill His allies but where Logan failed to control the blade the Sliver Samurai was worthy and thus claimed the blade for Himself." "And sometime afterwards Mariko forced Wolverine to kill Her leaving Harada alone to claim His rightful place as leader of the one true leader of the Yasida Clan and you know what it's a good thing He did too because He was just the leader they needed." "Indeed He was." 'Feats' *'Cut through a stone column without using his Tachyon Energy ' *'Defeated Spider-Woman, She-Devil, Daredevil, Gambit, Pyslocke & Beast ' *'Defeated the Black Samurai & Enhanced Hand Ninjas who seemed 'To know every move that He could make' while suffering the pain and bleeding out from a fatal Gut wound' *'Can react to & deflect Arrows & Bullets from Multiple Sources ' *'Reacted to & deflect an Energy Beam' *'Snuck up on Gambit, Pyslocke, Revanche, Beast, Daredevil & Spider-Man' *'Held His own agianst Black Widow, Wolverine & Spider-Man ' *'Manhandled Spider-Man & knocked Him out' *'Surrvived getting His own Sword thrusted straight through His Chest and Lung (W/O Armor)' *'Out of everyone in the Marvel Universe Wolverine chose to learn Swordsmanship from Him' "He's impressively Strong and Tough for someone who should be around normal Human level." "He's dedinitely peek Human perhaps He's even beyond that like the one time He got dogpiled by Daredevil & She-Devil along with Her pet Cheetah & Black Panther all at once which all together would weigh around Seven Hundred and Thirty Five Pounds they also were punching, Kicking, clawing and biting Him so that likely made it even harder when He pushed them all off in one big shove He made He's even strong enought to make Spider-Woman question if She was actual stronger than Him & She lifted a Bridge Section or how about the time the Silver Samurai restrained Spider-Man nearly knocked the Web-Head out and the one time He actual knocked Him out but only briefly." "The Silver Samurai Armor is totally bullet proof and it allows Harada to survive even more crazy stuff then that He got blasted by and struck by all sorts of stuff and He just got up totally fine He can tank throguh Spider-Woman's Venom Blasts get hit by a Jetson style hover Car survive falling off a building and survive having a building fall on top of Him going even further He's been hit & blasted by prime Heroes tanking through them likes of Wolverine, Pyslocke, Revanche, Spider-Woman, Luke Cage, Canonball, Sun Spot, Beast & Spider-Man." "The Silver Samurai is fast enough to react and deflect just about anything like Arrows and Bullets from many shooters at once He once react to a point blank Energy Beam and reflected it He's kept pace with Wolverine, Spider-Woman & Spider-Man in combat was skilled enough to hold His own against the Iron Fist and Shang-Chi oh and He can disable people through Pressure Points." "Hell the Silver Samurai is skilled enough to fight on par with some of the most advanced Masters of Combat even if He doesn't always win He gives it His all in one Hell of a Fight on the way down do not sell Keniuchio Harada short ever." "But it's also important to not over sell Him either He can be pretty cocky and arrogant at times which has led to Him being defeated by underestimating His opponent and overestimating Hiimself." "And while His Armor covers the most vital spots on His body it doesn't cover everything for mobility sakes this leaves open spots in the Armor which even led to Him losing an arm at one point He even also has trouble going up agianst teams but He's outnumbered so I get it." "And even though the Silver Samurai defeated the Four Black Samurai & Enhanced Hand Ninjas who seemed 'To know every move that He could possiblely make' He ultimately ended up succumbing to His injuries and ended up going straight to Hell." "And while in Hell Harada met the Devil who immediately cut His head off with and crushed His body with the Soulcutter a weapon the size of a School Bus but with that said the Silver Samurai is still on the deadliest warriors on the Earth and ceartianly worthy of being Wolverne's Rival." "Last Chance, Harada! Yield!" The Wolveine demanded while aimming a Katana at the downed Mutant's armored chest not wanting to kill Him. "The Silver Samurai Yields To No Man!" The Silver Samurai retorted determined not to lose to His rival again as He activated His powers this cuased His eyes and sword started glowing then with a single swing He cut Wolverine's Katana in two. Katana (Tatsu Toro Yamashrio) (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C74b-cVYSr8) "Before taking up the sword to become the Samurai Katana one of the World's most Dangerous Human Warrior the Girl known as Tatsu was your average Japanese Girl save for Her insane Martial Arts skill which was Olympic-level and a huge turn on for most Men I mean I could see why." "Any sometime later in Her older years two Men ended up falling in love with Tatsu and they happened to be brothers they were named Takeo' a'nd Maseo Yamashiro but She only had eyes for one of them and was only willing to Marry Him and not the other." "And sadly for Takeo it wasn't Him it was His bro Maseo and the two got married starting a Family along the way having even children too..." "...I'm sensing that something goes wrong." "But..." "There it is." Katana Back Round *'Full Name: Tatsu Toro Yamashrio ' *'Height: 5 ft 2 in | 158.50 cm' *'Weight: 96 lbs | 44 kg' *'Member of the Birds of Prey & Justice League of America' *'Rightful Leader of the Sword Clan' *'Marital Status: Widowed' *'Former Mother ' *'Rival to the Bat Man' *'A natural talent when it comes to Martial Arts & Sword Fighting' "Takeo joined up with a Japanese Gang know quite well as the Yakuza this only fed into Takeo's Jealousy even more so He decided to get revenge and so He used the Yakuza to attack ended up burning down the Home and murdering the children." "Going all Anakin Skywalker up in this bitch oh and if that wasn't far enough for you Takeo ended up butchering Maseo with a special sword that the couple owned." "But more on that Mystical blade later since it'll be important then so remember it anyway while most of the family members died Tatsu survived." "And like most badasses I know of Tatsu swore to get Her bloody revenge Kill Bill style so after claiming the Soultaker Sword as Her own as it had a change of 'heart' or whatever and murdering Her Brother in Law." "Afterwards Tatsu began training as a Samurai under a Master called Tadashi. when she graduated from his tutorship She decided to leave behind Her old life becoming the Anti-Hero Katana." "And so She Slaughtered Every Member Of The Yakuza all in the name of bloody vengence "'' '"''' "'' '"''' Intermisson (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=I7w-_F_VgMY again) "'' '"''' "'' '"''' Preview (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7EHaiFP1x2Y) On one Dark & Rainy Night as the cloudly Sky was killed with Lightning Keniuchio Harada better known as the Silver Samurai was sitting in His Dojo with His legs crossed in a meditation position facing the window He was in full Armor except for His Helmet and Katana both of which rested beside Him unkown to Him at the moment the Shadow of a Woman ran past the Window at full speed as lightning flashed casting Her frame over the room suddenly there was the sound of shouting in Japanese followed almost immediately by the sound of Gun Fire from a variety of diffrent Fire Arms what followed next could only be descrided as chaos of loud fighting outside Katana unsheathed Her weapon to deflect bullets. "Watashi no jama o suru no wa chimei-tekina machigaidesu" (Translation: It is a fatal mistake to stand in my way) Katana procliamed as the Men ran out of ammo the Thugs threw their Guns down and pulled out folding swords and charged forward everything went dark as Katana slowly sheathed Her blade and the Men just before the Men reached Her the blade was fully sheathed and in an instant appeared behind the Men sword out afterwards She slowly sheathed the Blade once again which was followed by an explosion of blood from the Thugs as slash wounds appeared on their chests. "Sore wa muridesu… dōshite… hitori no josei wa… hayaku…" (Translation: That's impossible...how can...one Woman be so...fast...)One of the Men muttered before they all fell down dead soaking the wooden boards with their blood Katana casted them a cold glace before looking toward the Entrance of the Dojo as to see the standing silhouetted figure of a Man as the Silver Samurai put His helmet on. "Anata jishin no kikende hairi nasai… watashi wa jihi o shimesanaideshou" (Translation: Enter at your own peril...I will not show mercy) the Silver Samurai spoke attaching His Sheathed Katana to His belt a momment later Katana opened up the sliding door and closed it behind Her while one hand was on Her hip holding the sword Sheath a determined look hidden under Her white mask. (Switch Music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j1rfslxx16E) "Koko ni kuru no wa bakagete ita." (Translation: It was foolish to come here along) the Silver Samurai stated turning around to face His new foe, "Shikashi, watashi wa anata no sukiru o mitomemasu." (But I will acknowledge your skill.) "Watashi wa anata ga watashi no te ni yotte ochirudearou ichizoku no yashida to anata no keikaku ni shūshifuwoutsu-yō ni natta shirubā Samurai" (Translation: I have come to put an end to your schemes with the Clan Yashida you will fall by my hand Silver Samurai.) Katana stated this threat made Silver Samurai unsheath His blade and point it towads His foe. "Anata ga kōtai suru tsumori ga nainaraba, sore wa anata no unmei ga akirakadearunaraba sore wa anata ga watashi no ha ni ochiru shidearu koto wa akirakadesu." (Translation: Very well then foolish one if you have no intention of retreating then your destiny is clear it is Death you will fall to my blade.) Harda stated spinning the blade around in one hand the Silver Samurai then bowed to His oppenent in a respectful manor Acknowleging Her Skill which Katana was quick to return the gesture with that done both stood up straight & Harada raised His sword above His head He then placed the palm of His other hand on the kashira and thrusted it straight into the ground sending out a tachyon energy wave in the form of a sword beam from the blade which sliced through the ground as it traveled toward its target once it got close enough Katana reacted by leaping forward right over the attack with a flip still gripping Her sheath She grabbed Her sword's handle ready to strike. Death Battle! Results Original Track If this Battle had an Original OST it would be dubbed 'Souls of Silver' in refrence to the Name of the Super Villain & the Name of Katana's main weapon AKA the Soultaker Sword it would include Lyrics & the Cover Image would feature the Sliver, Red, White & Black colored silhouettes of the Silver Samurai & Katana the Villain would be standing behind the Heroine He would be looming over Her in His right hand the Silver Samurai holds the Black silhouetted Muramasa Blade in the left He'll have His normal regular Silver silhouetted Katana they'd be at His side and pointed at the ground both glowing with His Tachyon Energy Field as for Katana She'd hold Her Green glowing silhouetted Soultaker Sword with green gas like skulls flotaing off it in Her right in Her left a regular Silver silhouetted Katana & both these weapons would be crossed over Her chest in an X fashion around them either lying or embedded in the ground are Throwing Knives, Ninja Shurikens & two Tanto Blades stabbed into the ground in an X at Katana's feet. Trivia *The Connections between the Silver Samurai and Katana is that they are both tough, powerful and skilled Samurai Warriors of the Modern Age from Comic Books (Marvel & DC) they use similar Fighting Styles/Martial Arts & Weaponary (A Magic/Cursed Katana, A Regular Ordinary Katana & a Single shorter Tanto Blade along with Numerous throwable projectiles weapons including Kunai Knives, Throwing Knives & Ninja Shurikens) they can be also be considered as rivals to two poular gruff Animalistic Heroes that have similar attitudes (Bat Man & The Wolverine). *The TN's were created by CBTheDeathBattler, Dracoshippuden961 & OmnicidalClown1992 over on Deviantart Should this become an actual Death Battle? Yes No Maybe/Not Sure Who do think/Want to win? Silver Samurai Katana Don't Care just let them Fight It'll be a Tie What would you rather have? Tachyon Mutant Powers A Soul Stealing Sword Category:Marvel Comics vs DC Comics Category:Sword Duel Category:Samurai Duel Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Human vs Mutant Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Japanese' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Disney vs. Warner Bros' themed Death Battles Category:Comics Master 90 DB Season 1